The purpose of this study was to enhance the understanding of CHD by identifying its prevalence and significant biological, behavioral and environmental risk factors associated with CHD in Korean American elderly. Specifically this study focuses on estimating the prevalence of CHD and the six major risk factors; hypertension, diabetes mellitus, lipidemia, smoking, sedentary life style, and family history. In addition, assessment of the target organ damages due to CHD will be conducted by EKG, blood (chem. profile) and urine test (e.g., microalbumin). The study employed a cross-sectional design with a random sample of 200 Korean American elderly residing in the Baltimore area. Most of them will be selected from the registry of Baltimore metropolitan Korean Senior Center (n = 1,000). Secondary purpose of the study was testing that the project will serve as a feasibility study of recruiting and retaining a random sample of Korean American elderly (n = 200) in a rigorous scientific research project. The findings of the study will undoubtedly provide essential information for formulating theoretical framework of CHD for Korean American elderly. The building and testing of the framework will be based on the relationships among relevant risk factors of CHD and the presence of CHD in Korean American elderly. From this theoretical framework, strategies for the effective prevention and treatment of CHD among Korean American elderly will be developed. This study is, therefore, a vital step toward significant contribution to the advancement of theoretical understanding and improvement of health for Korean American elderly.